


di gioia in gioia

by romans



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans/pseuds/romans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sphallolalia (Flirtatious talk that leads nowhere.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	di gioia in gioia

“I’m glad you’re having fun on your missions,” Harry says, hanging his umbrella on the rack in the hall. He’s very precise. His back is very straight. 

“Gotta keep my hand in, don’t I?” Eggsy says. “Besides,” he adds, “no harm in a bit of flirting.” 

Harry smiles at him.

“If you say so,” Harry says. His voice is light and his eyes are a bit-

Ah, Eggsy’s seen this look before.

“Why? You want to brush up on your flirting? I know you’re a bit old, but you still-” he dodges Harry’s lazy swipe and follows him into the kitchen.

“You just warm ‘em up, right? Say something like, _I’m all yours_ ,” he says, crowding Harry up against the counter, “or offer ‘em a drink.”

He reaches behind Harry to snag a mug and goes over to the kettle.

“Tea?” he asks. 

“It’s a bit obvious,” Harry says, “I prefer to just make conversation, myself.” He taps his signet ring against the counter.

“Nah, mate,” Eggsy says. “You’re all about innuendo. And you think you’re all subtle, but I have to tell you you’re really not. Sorry.” 

“And you rely too much on your face,” Harry says mildly, meandering over to Eggsy. He plants a hand on each side of Eggsy’s hips, boxing him in against the counter. The kettle begins to whistle. Harry reaches behind Eggsy to fill the mug with hot water. 

“Well-” Eggsy begins.

“I didn’t say it doesn’t work,” Harry says, cutting him off. 

“Right,” Eggsy says, a little breathlessly. He reaches up to tug on Harry’s tie.

“Innuendo worked, too,” Eggsy says, leaning in to close the space between them. 

“Of course it did,” Harry says, only slightly smugly, as he pulls his tie from Eggsy’s grasp and dodges Eggsy’s attempt at a kiss. 

“Don’t be a tease,” Eggsy whines, slumping back against the counter. Harry undoes the knot at his throat and pulls the tie free.

“I never,” Harry says, coiling the silky fabric around Eggsy’s raised hands and tying it off just this side of too tight, “ _tease_.”

He nudges Eggsy to one side, and picks up the steaming cup of tea. He flicks the bag into the sink with a practiced hand, and goes back to his original position across the kitchen.

“Let me finish this,” he says, around the brim of the mug, “and we’ll see about that tie.”


End file.
